


Girls Night Out

by 28_Characters_Later



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28_Characters_Later/pseuds/28_Characters_Later
Summary: Violet has never had a girls night out before. Muffet decides to change this.





	Girls Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Violet is actually a Cuphead OC however she has moved dimensions with her brother into Undertale. I liked to headcanon that Muffet is Violet’s first real friend. Halloween is Violet’s birthday

“Do you have any plans for tonight, Dearie?” Muffet asked, as Violet helped her put away the final tray of muffins. Being Halloween, the spider monster was closing earlier than usual: otherwise something might try and leave with extra pastries clutched in extra hands, or paws. 

The purple flower gave a shrug. “Not really. I’ll probably enjoy the last day in the year before my brother throws up Christmas between now and New Years.”

The spider gave a small chuckle. “That takes a lot of strength. If I had a sibling like that I’d probably cocoon him in webbing until the season’s passed.” Violet snickered at the thought. “Well if you don’t have much planned, I’m sure a Girls Night Out would be rather fun.”

“What sort of things do you do for those?” Violet asked, as Muffet locked up her pastry shop.

This caused the spider to pause. She cast a questioning look to the purple flower. “Have you never had a Girls Nice Out, Dearie?”

The plant shook her head, purple petals bouncing slightly at the movement. “I’ve never really done ‘friend things.’

Muffet pocketed her keys. “Well that simply won’t do.” The spider smiled to the flower, fangs sticking out. “Come along, Dearie.”

Violet started to wave her leaves in the general direction of home, but one of Muffet’s hand caught one of her own, and she was pulled along.

***

“Hold still just one more moment.” A glittery spider hairclip was gently clipped to Violet’s petals, holding them out of her face. The clip was a very deep burgundy and matched the mascara Muffet was applying. The flower had never worn make-up before. She kept sliding her eyes to the mirror and blinking as Muffet gently stroked the tiny brush onto Vi’s lashes.. “There we go, and done!” One of Muffet’s hands held up another little mirror.

Violet almost didn’t recognize herself all glammed up with glittery lipstick, eyeshadow, mascara and petals held out of her face. “It’s beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful. You have lovely features, you just need to know how to bring them out,” Muffet responded, loosening her own pigtails into a low, messy ponytail.

After a quick outfit change into a black dress with a silver glitter spider-web pattern, the two were ready to go.

On the way to the club, Violet stayed quiet, deciding to silently observe. After all, silent observation was how she survived working in the Devil’s Casino. Maybe she’d just watch this “girl’s night out” thingy and see what the others did. 

But Muffet had none of that. “Come on, my Wallflower!” she insisted, grabbing Vi firmly by the hand and leading her onto the dance floor. “You can watch sometimes but not all night!” 

“I have no idea what to do!” Violet protested.

“What?” called Muffet. “I can’t hear you!” she added with a wink and a grin, giving Violet a twirl. They were joined by other monsters and flowers, in costume or not. The music played, and everyone spun, and jumped and bounced to the beat.

The purple flower found herself having fun, her own grin slow to start and then as wide as her glittery face.

At some point in the night, the girls took a selfie. Behind them, colored lights painted the ceiling and balloons hovered over. There it was: proof Vi had enjoyed, at last, a true Girls Night Out.


End file.
